Friends forever
by Myguy376
Summary: They were only children when they met each other and became friends, but will they be able to stay that way or it will it develop or dissolve
1. 5 years old

**_Ight my guys...I'm hopping on this ship but can you really blame me for it? This is my second favorite pair so I was bound to write about them eventually. Also this book is special because I gotten into a good spot of writing so this book won't have overly long chapters. This is pretty much my "I'm too fucking lazy to update my other stories so I'll just update this book" book :). So if your looking for long reads, this ain't it my guy. Aside from that, enjoy the read my guy :)._**

The south side of Boston wasn't much of a place for decenct living. It was a bit on the rough side with rougher people throughout all of Massachusetts. Among these rough people was a single mother family of rambunctious boys. These boys were know as the best scrappers around their block and was always itching for a fight if they got the chance, all they needed was the time and place and they'll be there. However, these boys had one more brother who was named Jeremy.

He wasn't the biggest or the strongest of the bunch so every time he would try to meet up with his brother for the scrap, the fight would be over before he even got there. This was met with insults from his own siblings.

"Just give it up pipsqueak."

"You don't even stand a chance out here small fry."

"Why do you even try doofus?"

Time and time again he was met with the same result every time he tried to make it to one of their fights. His brothers would come out the fight with their head held high and their scars to prove their successful battles while he came right behind them with nonthing to show for it.

On this day, he was running towards the fight but then stopped. He knew it was just going to be the same result so why would he even attempt to do it again. It's not like he was going to do anything anyway.

"Man, those guys are just gonna have all the fun again. I'll just go back home and see what Ma's doing."

He said to himself as he turned around and headed towards his beloved apartment. He wondered if there was any more of tha-

_**Splash!**_

"Ahh!"

His train of though was interrupted as he felt a stream of water splash on his back. He quickly turned around to see that nonthing out of the ordinary was behind him. All he saw was the beaten up street, a tipped over trash can and a tall tree with some wild brown hair behind it... _Wait a minute._

Jeremy quickly rushed behind the tree to find a girl the same size as him with a white T-shirt covered by a brown jacket along with yellow pants and white converses. She had the messiest brown hair he has ever seen along with some chestnut eyes that were pretty to look at. He quickly left his thoughts as he needed to ask her something.

"Hey you!"

"Who me?"

"...pft."

Jeremy paused as he tried to contain his laughter. Never has he heard someone talk like that before. She must be foreign to the states he thought as he composed himself.

"Um...heh.. you're not from around here are ya?"

The girl held her head up high when she responded.

"Got that right! I'm from the United Kingdom!"

Jeremy scrunched his eyes in confusion.

"United what?"

"You know.. it's in Europe."

He scratched his head.

"Eurwho?"

The girl clearly saw that she was getting no where with this. So she decided to bring up the reason why he was here.

"So, What brings you behind my tree?"

Jeremy lit up as he finally got a question he could answer easily.

"Oh, I was wondering if there was someone back here because trees don't have hair."

This girl begged to differ.

"Well, technically they do if you count the leaves."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Whatever, that's why you sound funny!"

The girl was used to the fact that she sounded different than the other kids but for him to use it as an insult was uncalled for.

"Well, that's not very nice and I don't like meanies near my tree so go away."

She said as she turned her back towards him but Jeremy also rembered another reason he came back here in the first place.

"Look, did you see anyone throw some water on me? I'll leave if you can answer that for me."

The girl smiled as she readied her reply and turned around to meet his soft blue eyes.

"I don't know. What exactly happened anyway? I didn't see anything so it'll help."

"They just shot some water at my back and when I turned around, there was nobody... I'll even show ya my back."

He said as he turned around to show the brown haired girl his red shorts almost soaked with water. As his back was turned, a mischievous smile graced her face as she reached in her jacket for something.

"Do you see it?"

"Yea, but it seems they missed a spot."

"Missed a spot? What're you on ab-"

**_Splash!_**

"Ahh!"

Jeremy was interrupted yet again by a cold stream of water as he turned to see the girl running away with a water gun in her hand. It was clear that he was tricked.

"You ain't getting off so easy!"

He said as he started to run after her.

The two children ran throughout the whole neighborhood as the day went by. The chase consisted of an angry Jeremy and a giddy girl he just met. The girl was having the time of her life while Jeremy was focused on catching her.

After their forty minute game of cat and mouse, Jeremy finally closed the distance and caught her by the jacket. As much as she tried to wiggle of his grasp, it was no good.

"Gotcha! Now hand over the water gun before I-"

"Before you do what?"

Jeremy was practically defenseless. Ma would kill him if she found out that he layed his hands on a girl.

"I...um...I'll think of something. Just hand it over."

The girl laughed at his uncertainty as she proposed a deal.

"I can't just give it to you but I'll let you borrow it if you tell me your name."

She said with cheer that Jeremy was not used to. He doesn't really know much about her but if it means that she'll stop shooting him with water than so be it. It's not like this is gonna become a routine.

"Ight, the name's Jeremy."

As soon as he revealed his name, the girl began jump for joy.

"HA! I know your name now so we're best friends forever now! My name is Lena by the way."

She said as she handed her water gun to him. He was planning to shoot her back but something told him not too as he simply pocketed the the nuisance. Something about was making him feel different, he's never had someone be so...playful towards him.

"I expect my toy back from you when I ask for it deal?"

"Uhh sure. No promblem... Lena."

"And you remembered my name! Well, I have to go help my parents unpack so I'll see you around. It was nice playing with you and you're pretty fast you know."

She said as she made her way towards a different set of apartments. Jeremy felt a bit funny as he has never been complimented by anyone else except his Ma. He started to smile from that small compliment.

"Yea... Yeah I am pretty fast."

He said to himself as he started to run back to his home. Those words kept running though his mind for the rest of the day along with his encounter with Lena. Never has he met anybody that made him feel this way before.

The next day, he beat his brothers to the fight and showed them all what he was really made of. He came back home with the scars of his first fight along with his brothers. He never thought he could be this happy.

_And he had her to thank for it._

**_Yep that's the end of he first chapter. I'm going for a young to old type story if you know what I mean so expect them to be older next chapter so on and so forth. And like I said, expect an update for this if you don't see anything from me in a while. But I guarantee you that I will update my other story before this so look out for that. See you later my guys._**


	2. 6 years old

"Daddy, can I go outside please?"

"Of course darling, don't stay out for too long now, okay?"

"Yes sir, I love you."

The young girl, known as Lena, embraced her farther as she quickly ran outside of their apartment and into the world. A year has passed ever since they moved away from the United Kingdom to Massachusetts and Lena was still adapting to this country and its culture. She doesn't know much about the _reason_ they moved but she certainly enjoyed the change of scenery.

She wandered the streets so many times that the neighborhood practically recognized her on sight. It was extremely rare for foreigners to move in on this side of Boston which gave Lena and her family even more attention, she didn't mind it though.

She always looked forward to going outside into the world. Their was just so many things to do; marvel at nature, run around and play, and make friends with new people.

Speaking of 'friends', she noticed some the kids were playing a game together. She hoped to make more friends today.

"Hello!" She said as she waved to some of the neighborhood kids. They just gave her weird looks and carried on with the game they were playing. This didn't stop her as she walked over there,

"Can I play with you guys?"

"No, we have enough players."

"Yeah, you can't play with us."

"Maybe later."

They responded in their usual manner. She has already heard this before.

"Oh... ok, I'll see you guys around." She said as she walked away from the group of kids who resumed their activities.

_Another failed attempt._

It's been like this for a year. The kids really didn't hang out with her because she was _different. _She thought it would be like this forever... until she saw _him _again

She spotted a familiar boy with a red shirt and brown pants, along with a black cap on his head, doing something near an alleyway. It seems like he was looking for something. She started to move a bit more slowly and silently, as if to catch him by suprise.

This was her favorite part.

She was in striking distance and he still had his back towards her. The moment couldn't be more perfect. She raised her finger and-

"Hey Lena." The boy said without turning his back.

_Phooey._

Her element of suprise was crushed before her as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Aww, How did you know I was behind you?"

"You did this... gimme a sec." He said as he went to his hands for help. The boy wasn't that good at remembering numbers so he always relied on his fingers to help him out. After a bit of calculating, he came up with the answer.

"I don't know, but it's more than my fingers."

"Oh well, whatcha doing?" She asked.

The boy, known as Jeremy, finally turned around and Lena was met with an unfamiliar sight. She saw what looked like a bandage around his head, it was covered by the hat but a white line was still visible.

Curiosity was in her nature.

"What's that on your head?"

"What's wh- Ow!"

His question was cut off as Lena poked at the foreign object on his head. She quickly retracted her touch as she begged for his forgiveness.

"Oh! I'm so so sorry! Please don't hate me!" She said frantically. This confused Jeremy a bit, it was just a simple mistake. There really wasn't any reason to react like that.

"It's fine. I got this from an...accident." He said with a bit of hesitation. Lena didn't notice as she finally calmed down.

"Oh...ok then. So what were you doing before I got here?"

"I was looking for my ball. I dropped it somewhere and now it's missing. Guess I'll just have to wait till Santa gets me a new one next Christmas." He said with a sad tone.

Lena didn't like seeing her friend down in the dumps.

"Don't worry! We'll find it together!" She said with her head held high.

"Are you sure you wanna help? I've been out here for a long time looking for it." He said which was met with the bright smile from Lena.

"Of course I'll help. Your my best friend, remember?" She said as she joined him in the search.

The two searched high and low for Jeremy's prized possession. They've been looking for the ball for a while now and the sun was starting to set. It was only a matter of time before they both had to go home.

Fortunately, Lena laid her eyes on the prize as she saw a raggedy ball with losse stitches up on the window sill.

"Jeremy, I think I found your ball!" She said which caught his attention as he jumped out the trash can he was in to see what she was talking about.

"Really! Where is it?!"

Lena pointed towards the window sill which was followed by Jeremy nodding his head. They found what they were looking for, but how were they going to get it? The window sill had to be atleast _twice _their size.

"How do we get up there?" She asked. She turned to see Jeremy backing up a bit.

"Move out the way for a bit, I'm gonna jump and get it." He said but Lena stood her ground.

"You're already hurt. It's best if we find another way."

Scout reluctantly agreed. He knew the feat wouldn't hurt him but knowing her, she won't give up so easily.

The two looked around for another solution, there had to be someway to reach the ball without any risks involved. Then that's when Jeremy got an idea as he laid his eyes on a trash can.

"How about we use the trash can as a booster?"

"But isn't that bad?"

"What's bad?"

"If we do that, the trash will be all over the alley way."

"That's what the trash men is for. We'll be alright." He said as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

She was hesitant but decided to follow through with his plan as they prepared the can to boost them up to the sill. Now that the booster was prepared, the two kids worked their way up to the top of can and, with teamwork, Jeremy made his back into a stepping stool for Lena who grabbed their reward.

"Got it!" She said as they worked their way down from the can. Jeremy grabbed the ball from her hands as he started to toss it in the air. The two finally got what they were looking for.

"Thank you so much Lena, I would've been searching for a week if you didn't stop by and help, your really kind." He said which caused Lena to feel.. pretty good. She didn't know what it was but it was really nice to hear him say that. She rarely hears that from anybody except her parents.

"Your welcome Jeremy. Anytime for a friend."

Out of all the kids she's met, Jeremy has always stuck by her side. It's been a year since they met each other and he's never left her side.

_He's always been there, no matter what._

"Well, I gotta get going. The street lights are coming on and my Ma will whip me if I'm not back in time." He said as he started to sprint back home.

"... Jeremy?"

Her voice stopped him in his tracks as he turned to face her at full attention. She was twirling her messy hair as she prepared her question.

"Can you..um... walk home with me if it's not too much trouble? I know it's really far bu-"

"Sure, you helped me find my ball and we can probably get some candy from one of the stores on the way so I'll walk with you."

He said as he began to follow her. The two children walked side by side as they traversed their neighborhood with shared energy and joy. It was never a dull moment when they were together.

"Are you sure you don't want to just go home? I don't want to be a bother or anything."

"It's fine...besides, what are _friends_ for?"

Her response was smile, she hasn't smiled like this in while. It seems that she really did make a friend here.

_She was thankful to have him around._

**_Yo my guys. Thanks for the support and the encouragement, didn't expect this story to be much but hey, I ain't complaining. So, I was just gonna do 5 straight to 10 years, but then I realized that's a total of four or five chapters. So I'm going to do one year gap since each chapter is usually a thousand words. But this still the "Fuck, I'm lazy so I'll update this book" book so the update schedule is gonna be completely random, but expect one if I haven't updated my other stuff. See y'all in 5e next one my guys._**


	3. 7 years old

"Ma, can I go outside?"

"Sure hun, just be sure to come in before the street lights turn on. You know how our neighborhood is at night."

"Thanks Ma."

The young boy known as Jeremy quickly made his way to the door of his apartment. He had his hand on the doorknob and was about to leave until his mother called out to him.

"Aren't you forgetting something dear?"

The boy already knew what his mother wanted as he ran back to his mother's room. He quickly gave a hug along with a kiss on the cheek.

"You're never to old to love your mother, remember that."

"I will."

After the brief words of wisdom, the boy left out of his apartment and went on to the outside world that he was used too.

He was met with the usual sight of his neighborhood as he walked down the side walk. Growing up, he began to familiarize himself with his surroundings

The markets that were buzzing with customers with different needs and wants.

_He could smell the chicken being fried._

The variety of diffrent faces walking down the street with diffrent goals in mind.

_He always wondered where they were going._

And the group of boys that were walking towards him...

_Wait, he remembers those boys._

"Well, if ain't the runt of the litter. I take it your brothers ain't here with ya are they? That was some dirty scrapping you did the other day." The biggest boy said as he cracked his knuckles which brought Jeremy out of his thoughts.

"You making it sound like I need em but I don't. Why don't you just run along before you get hurt... Still aching from the beatdown I gave you huh?"

"Ohhh big talk from such a little boy. Lets see if you can back it up!" He said as he swung at Jeremy who dodged it with little effort.

"You gotta be quicker than that pancakes." He taunted as he prepared himself.

The boy threw out another punch which connected with air again. The boy's pumches were too slow and predictable for the Jeremy who bob and weaveed everything that was thrown at him. The friends of the boy were laughing at the display as he continued to swing and miss the quick footed boy.

"Need me to slow down for ya donut breath? I'm not even tired yet."

"There's no need for that." The boy said as he signaled for the rest of his friends to join in. Their laughing ceased as they walked towards the boy. It seems that Jeremy was outnumbered, odds he certainly wasn't use too.

"Woah... I thought this was a one on one? Scared to fight fair?"

"Now it's a three on one and considering how much you were talking, I figured this would be a bit more interesting. Any last words?" The boy said as him and his friends prepared for the fight that was about to commence.

Jeremy learned from his brothers to not fight a losing fight. There was only one thing to do from here.

"Yeah... _Eat my dust_!" He said as he quickly turned around and sprinted away. The boys gave chase as they ran after him.

Jeremy was full throttle as he traversed the busy sidewalk with the hooligans lagging behind him. There was no way he was gonna survive a one on three so he hoped that he could lose them by running away.

"You're dead meat when we catch you Twinkle toes!" The big boy shouted.

"You would be thinking of meat huh fatty!" He shouted back.

It took a while but he found an alleyway which he quickly cut into.

_He was a bit suprised to see who was in his way._

"Lena!?" He said as he came to a screeching halt. Out of all the people to run into today, he was lucky to run into her.

"Hey Jeremy. Whats u-"

"Can't talk. Running from fat boy and friends. See ya." He said as he prepared to sprint full speed but stopped after he felt a hand on his arm.

"Why don't you hide in that box? I'm sure you'll fit." She said as she pointed towards an empty box.

"I don't think that's gonna wor-"

"I think he cut through here!"

"Well, first for everything." He said as he crawled into the box which Lena sealed.

The boys finally turned into the alleyway only to be met with a box and a girl who was sitting beside the box.

"Hi there." Lena greeted.

The boys laughed a bit from her accent but focused on the task at hand.

"Have you seen a pipsqueak that ran through here? We needed to ask him a few question."

"Oh, he ran that way." She said as she pointed off towards the park.

The boys wasted no time as they quickly made their way over towards the park and began to search for him. As the coast began to clear, Jeremy ripped himself out of the box.

"You didn't have to tape it to convince them, those guys are bout as smart as rocks."

"You can't be too careful. Now, why were they chasing you love?"

"Because I- wait 'love'!? Whats that suppose to mean?!"

"It's used in London as term of endearment or friendship. Its kind of my way of saying 'friend' or 'buddy'."

"Uhhh that's weird." He said which gave Lena a sad look.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I just won't use around you then if you want."

Jeremy wiped his brow after hearing that. He thought that it meant that she loved him or something...

"So yeah. They were chasing me because they're jealous of me. I was so totally aweome that they wanted to beat me up cause of it. So I ran away from them and here we are." He said as he left out the real reason they were chasing him.

"Oh well alright."

"Oh! Thanks for the help. I'll pay you back anoth-"

"You don't have too."

"What? Why not?"

"We're friends silly. I'm supposed to help you no matter what."

Friends. It's been two years since they met and he still wasn't used to someone that'll lookout for him. He quickly left that thought as he asked her a question.

"My turn, what you doing in this alleyway anyway?"

"I'm playing pretend!" She said as her eyes began to sparkle.

"Pre... tend?"

"Yeah! It's when you use your imagination and play around with it."

Lena was unaware of how fried Jeremy's brain was. He still had some ways to go with words while Lena was becoming a bit of an expert.

"Here, I'll show you." She said as she took his hand and lead him towards the ripped box.

"I was pretending that I was queen of this alley and this box l here was my throne." She said as she climbed on top of the box and stood tall. She took time to get in character as she took on the role of a queen.

"My name is Lena Oxton and I'm the queen of this alley! What brings you forth mortal?" She said which got snickers out of Jeremy. It was hard to take her seriously, especially with her accent.

"You're a queen but your standing on a box."

"No! I'm standing on my throne. I see that you are not taking your queen seriously. I will now punish you for your untrue words by _tickles_."

Jeremy was not ready for it. He was extremely ticklish.

"Woah woah woah. Anything but that."

"Too late. Your queen has spoken and her word is rule." She said as she hopped off the box and walked towards him menacingly.

He acted on impulse this time.

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" He said as he sprinted away from her.

"No one escapes my _tickles_!" She said as she gave chase.

This chase reminded them of their chase two years ago when they first met. The memory was still fresh in both of their minds as Jeremy continued to run with Lena right on his tail.

Jeremy rounded a corner and checked behind him only to find his pursuer was missing.

"Guess I was too fast for her."

"_Gotcha_!"

Jeremy jumped a few feet off the ground after he heard that. He turned to see a smiling Lena flexing her fingers.

"How did yo- Ha Ha Ha!" The fits of laughter were upon Jeremy as Lena enforced her punishment. She assulted at all angles and he was helpless. All he could do was hope that she stopped as he hit floor with her on top of him.

"Surrender and I might show mercy." She said as her assult increased in intensity.

"N-Ha Ha!- Never! I'm too to- Ho Ho!- tough for you- Oh Ho Ho!- punishment!" He said as tears begin to spill out.

"Very well. I shall show you mercy on this day mortal." She said as she stopped her actions. Jeremy was still recovering a bit fromnthe contact as he wiped away his tears.

"Ha Ha told you I was tough. How did you even catch up to me anyway?"

"I'm pretty fast too you know. So, are you going to join me in pretend or face my tickles again." She said as she flexed her fingers again with a mischievous smile.

"I'll join. Please don't punish me." He said as the two began to start their game of pretend. Lena was pretending to be a queen while Jeremy was pretending to be a baseball player. The two enjoyed their time together playing their roles until it was time to part ways.

Days like these have been very common for Jeremy. Before Lena, every kid on the block didn't like him because of many reasons so they didn't take too kindly to him.

Some would even go as far as to **hurt** him.

He doesn't have to worry about that anymore because someone finally has his back.

Finally, a kid that doesn't want to hurt him.

"Hey Lena." He called out before they departed.

"Hmm?"

"You can call me 'love' or whatever if you want."

She smiled and walked away. A small gesture that left a big impact on him.

Seeing that smile really warmed Jeremy's heart. That smile reminded him of his Ma's smile.

He made himself a small promise that day. He promised to protect that smile she had at all cost.

_No matter what._

My**_ guys, sorry fo the poor joke but I couldn't help it. Hopefully this uodat can count as a sorry kinda._**


	4. 8 years old

**_"MY GUY WHAT THE F-"_**

**_Chill my guys, I have a good reason for doing this and to those who were expecting the update on a "A Soldier's War" I got the story but now my lazy ass editor (me) and lazy proofreader (me again :b) have to make sure my story doesn't look like trash for your entertainment and mine. Also I hate going a long time without posting and I also want to see them grow up so I can start to write some..."mature" themes. Enjoy this chapter my guys._**

"So what candy are you getting love?"

"Don't know. Everything just looks so good."

Jeremy and Lena were doing something any young child wanted to do at one point in their life...

**_Buy some candy_ _without their parents._**

Once they figured out that _money_ was an essential item for buying the delicious sweets, they tried to aquire it in many ways.

Finding loose change, doing favors, asking their parents for some were some of the most effective strategies they used.

After doing this for about a week now, they were finally going to claim their reward at their local store.

"So, how much money did you get Jeremy?" Lena asked.

Jeremy didn't respond. He had a blank expression as he put all of his focus into one thing...

_The Boston bar._

This bar of candy contained choclate mixed in with mints, pieces of fruit and cashews; a perfect balance of everything delicious. Jeremy only had one of these in his life time and he was hooked ever since. He never really had enout to get another one...until **today.**

_He could almost tas-_

**"Jeremy!"**

The young boy was finally knocked out of his daze as he began to come back to reality to see his friend staring at him with a serious expression.

"Huh? What? What happened?"

"I've been trying to ask you how much money you have with you but you weren't responding. You must really like that candy bar." She said as she pointed at the treat.

"Of course! It's like... the best candy of all candy! The smell is amazing and don't even get me started on the taste!"

He went on and on about the delectable treat as if he was an expert.

"Is it that good?" She said in a curious tone. She was used to her buddy talking about stuff nonstop but this was something she was actually interested in.

"Good? More like aws- Wait! You **_never_** tried a boston bar before, did you?!" He said with shock.

"Umm... no I haven't. I've never really eaten any chocolate either." She said as she ran a hand through her wild hair. She was a bit embarrassed to admit but she couldn't really lie to him.

**_Jeremy_** **_couldn't_****_ believe what he heard._**

"That's gonna change _today! _I'll make sure you taste the boston bar if it's the last thing I do!" He said with pure determination.

"You'd do that...for me?"

"Your my **friend **Lena and friends share the joys of life with each other."

She just couldn't stop smiling when she heard that. It's as if nothing could stop his optimistic personality from spreading to her.

It's been a little over three years and their relationship has only improved. She was glad that she had a friend like this.

"Thanks love."

"No promblem Lena. So, how much we working with anyway?" He said as he checked his pockets for some dollars and change with Lena doing the same.

"Ok, I have two dollars and fiffty cent, how about you?" She said with content.

"I got a dollar and fifteen cent." He said with an embarrassed tone.

"Well, how much does the bar cost?" Jeremy asked.

"It's on the price tag, here, I'll read it." She quickly read the price and had a look of worry. "Um... We might have a bit of a problem."

"What makes you say that?"

"The bar cost two dollars and fifty cents. It seems that we can only afford **_one_**."

Jeremy figured that this would happen. He knew he should've tried a bit harder when they were gathering some money...It seems that he'll have to use _other _methods.

"Well, I'll just try it ano-"

"It's fine. Just grab this bar and buy it, also what kind of soda or juice do you want?"

"Oh...Some orange juice sounds nice."

"Alright, I'll meet you up at the front."

Lena nodded as she grabbed the candy bar and went to the front of the store. She was greeted by an old man with a grey mustache. His eyes brighten up as he caught sight of the young girl and a smike formed

"You're the child of the oxtons right?'"

"Yes sir. My name is Lena, pleasure to meet ya."

"Ohh and you have the manners of lady, expected of someone from Europe. What can I do for you today?"

"I would like to purchase this."

Lena handed him the bar, he nodded at his head as he scanned the candy.

"Oh great choice. This things always sell like hot cakes when I stock em. Is that all for you?"

"Nope! There's more!"

A snarky voice came from behind the two followed by the slamming of orange juice and a can of soda.

The store clerk wasn't that happy to see _him._

"Oh... It's you. Still running round here causing trouble with your brothers, ain't you?"

"Me?!" Hr pointed at himself. "Of course not. I don't start trouble..._but I'll definitely finish it._" Jeremy said the last part in a quiet tone so no one could hear him.

" Well, I haven't really seen you do anything these past year so that's good to hear, your total is three dollars and fifteen cents."

They quickly pulled out their cash as Jeremy put in all of his while Lena added her two dollars.

"Alright, I'll see you two later." The clerk said as he bagged their items and gave it to them.

After the business was done, the two young kids walked out of the store with faces of pure joy.

"Wow, who knew that buying something felt so rewarding! Here's your bar love." Lena said as she pulled out her boston bar and handed it to Jeremy.

"Naw, I have my _own._" He said as he pulled one out of his pocket and began to unwrap it

"Wait...how did you get another one?"

"I grabbed it when you went to the front. So now we got one for each of us." Jeremy said with confidence.

"So you **_stole _**it?"

"Don't know what that word means but Ibknoq what 'tasty' means; this bad boy right here."

And with his reply, he began to eat the bar of candy — Only to have it yanked out of his hand by Lena.

"Stealing means you took something that doesn't belong to you. It's a bad thing to do Jeremy."

"But it isn't hurting anyone. It's just a candy bar, besides, I've been doing this for a while and nothing bad has ever happened to anyone. And _I _wanted you to have a bar for _yourself._"

Lena was shocked by what he revealed.

"Jeremy, you shouldn't steal stuff, even if it was fo my sake... Think about it like this, how would you feel if someone stole your baseball."

**_Not his beloved ball!_**

"I would feel pretty upset."

"Exactly. That's probably how the people you stole from felt."

He never really thought of it like that.

"Hmm. I guess your right."

"C'mon, let's return this candy bar. I don't want to see my buddy turn into a _thief_."

As much as he didn't want to return it, he just couldn't go against her. He trusted in her decision making.

"Alright. Lets go."

The two went back to the store to fufill their task but were met with a peculiar sight.

They saw a man _pickpocket_ a gentleman. By the sharp suit he had on, ot seemed that he was pretty well off compared to the man in rags who stole from him.

The men were completely unawre of their spectators.

Jeremy stood there in awe of the man's sneakiness while Lena was disgusted.

Her righteous spirit wouldn't let her stand for this.

She walked up to the man with determination and yqnked his coat.

"Excuse me sir."

"What you want girl?" He said with an agitated tone

"You have something that doesn't bel-"

"**Listen here brat!** I don't care if I have something that belongs to me. My life's been rough so I deserve a break and I'm not gonna let **_you _**ruin it. Now mind your damn business and leave me alone kid!"

Lena shrunk back at the man's words. She decided to stay silent as the man stared her down.

"That's what I thought." He said as he made his way down the street with a smile on his face. Lena couldn't believe that she let him get away, she felt like a failure.

"Are you ok?" Jeremy asked.

"No, I just let him go. I feel really bad for that nice looking gentleman." She said as tears started to form

"I don't. I think he feels way better right now. See for yourself." Jeremy said with a smirk.

Lena looked up and saw the gentleman hugging his wallet. He seemed so relief to have it back.

"How did he-"

"When you and that guy were talking, I decided to **_pickpocket_** him back... it just seemed like right thing to do and the guy in the suit gave me ten dollars for returning it." He said as he waved the bill in front of her.

Lena stood there with wide eyes.

"Look... I know you told me stealing was bad and all but it just felt like the right thing to do. I'm sorry I let you down." He said with the frown apparent on hid face.

"I'm proud of you Jeremy." She said with the brightest smile on her face.

That's one of the qualities she loved about him. While she would just talk, he would already be in action.

He could certainly walk the walk.

She wished she could be like that one day.

"Thanks, so are we gonna stand here or are we gonna buy some more candy?"

"We? That's your money Jeremy."

"Not really. You distracted him so it's only fair I split it with you."

He wasn't suprised that after her brief bit of silence, she embraced him. He always enjoyed moments like these.

"You're the bestest friend ever!" She said with genuine happiness.

"Yeah, well, we do make a pretty good team."

And with their exchange finished, the two went inside the store with even bigger faces of joy and came out with their desired goods.

_The boston bar she tasted wqs absolutely incredible...just like him._

**_We're so close to the double digits in age. I like this chapter cause I believe this is where the child begans to develop personalities. Can't wait to continue this, see yall in the next one my guys._**


	5. 9 years old

**_*PHEWWWWWW*_**

The sound of the whistle blowing indicated the call for a timeout in a baseball game between the Boston Boys and the Slinging Sluggers.

Each team quickly ran to their sides and planned on how to win this close game. The score was tied and it was the Boston Boy's turn to bat.

"Alright boys, y'all playing hard out there but we're gonna need a little more, we got them right where we want them. All the bases are loaded so all we need is a good hit."

The rally was being led by the boy's coach. He has been a great coach and the only one to get this team to where they are now.

Of course they also have a star player who has performed well throughout the season but he's been off today. The coach had no choice as everyone else has struck out.

"Jeremy, you're up. Make us proud out there."

The young boy raised his head at the command but his smile and determination didn't follow. It was clear that he was upset about something.

The coach sighed as he bent down to the young boy's height to give him a pep talk.

"Jeremy, I know you're sad because none of your family is here to see this but you gotta remember that we're your family too sport. You've certainly been one of the best on this team and we're counting on you right now. I'm sure you'll go out there and get 'er done."

"But what if I don't?" The boy asked.

The coach said nothing as a smile crossed his face.

"With your skills, I doubt that."

**_*PHEWWWWWWW*_**

"That's the sound! Alright boys, get to your spots and bring home the gold. This is the last inning so let's show the other team what we're really made of. Boston boys on 3...2...1!"

"BOSTON BOYS!"

The cheer of the rally got the team hyped as they ran to the field to get in position...all except for Jeremy.

He slowly walked out to the field as he scanned the audience, not for the adoration they had for him but for any of his family that was watching.

He could remember the promise his mother made to him...

**_Yesterday_**

"Hey mom, can you come to our final game please?"

Jeremy was talking to his mother as he held up a flyer for his final game. This was his first time reaching the finals so it would help if he had some family come and watch him.

"I would love too sweetie but you know that I have things to do. I'm sorry."

This was her usual response but he didn't give up.

"Please, it'll mean alot to me if you just show up. You never been to any of my games before Ma and I just want to show you how awsome I am out there." The young boy pleaded.

"I already know how awsome you are honey but I just can't make it. Just be sure to show me pictures of your handsome self after the game."

The boy sighed as he nodded. Any hope of her showing up was shattered after hearing that.

"Yes ma'am."

And with those words, he departed back into his room and shut the door with force.

**_SLAM!_**

He crumpled up the flyer and threw it straight into the trash can.

"This is stupid! You can't even show up just for one friggin game! I can't believe it!" He shouted to no one in particular as he flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

The boy's anger was certainly rising with the amount of stress he had built up. All the games where he pushed himself to the limit was only for one reason; The adoration of someone that was clsoe to him.

He didn't mind the other games as much but this was the final game with the series tied. He was really going to need someone's support this time.

He wondered if it was worth it to even play today.

_Tap Tap._The sound of tapping caught his attention as he looked toward the window to find a familar set of wild hair and brown eyes that were peeking right at him.

The face he never got tired of as it brought a small smile to him again for four years as she continued to try and open the window.

He walked over and opened the window as the girl crawled right in.

"Hello love! What's got you so grumpy?" She asked as she dusted herself off.

"Oh...uh, nothing, nothing at all." He said as he rubbed his neck. He didn't like showing Lena that he was troubled, especially if it was an emotional problem.

With his growing age, he felt that showing any discomfort was a weakness.

And he was **not **weak.

"You sure? You seem bothered by something. If you want, we can talk about it." Jeremy refused to show any signs of cooperating.

"I'm fine Lena. You ain't got nothing to worry about." He said as his eyes lingered on to his wooden bat and clothing for the game.

He had to remain **strong**.

"Alright then. So, what do you want to do today? Race? Get some candy? Spin aroind till one of us throws up?" She asked with excitement as she listed the possibilities.

"Well, I gotta prepare for... something so we can do something tommorow but I'm glad you showed up for a bit."

"Of course! I'll always be by your side Jeremy." She said as she held her arms out and wrapped them around Jeremy.

_This was usual for him_

Fustration would enter into his life and no matter how severe it was, she would always be the one to clear it up.

He hugged back with equal force.

"Well, see ya love!" She said as she separated and climbed out the window, leaving Jeremy back to his thoughts.

He finally made his decision.

"You know... What's one more game?" His promblem resolved as he prepared for the final game.

How hard could it be?

**_Present_**

**_LETS GO BOSTON! LETS GO BOSTON!_**The roar of the people in attendance of this game was certainly one to count. This was the first time their team has made it this far.

All they need was one good bat and the win is secured.

Jeremy finally made it up to bat and found out that the other team had their best pitcher out.

All he had to do was focus and—

_swoosh!_

"Strike one!"

The call of the umpire shook Jeremy out of his thoughts as he saw the smug face of the pitcher

The pitcher chuckled a bit as he prepared his next pitch.

Jeremy lowered his cap as he had all of his attention on the ball.

He kept his focus steady as he waited for the pit—

_swoosh!_

"Strike two!"

The second stike. Jeremy knew at this point that he was in trouble. As much as he hated to admit it but the thought of no one showing up still bothered him... Along with some of his 'adoring' fans 'compliments'.

I told you that kid was no good!

He's costing us the game!

Who's kid is that!?

Maybe next ye—

_"Jeremy!"_

The sound of his name came from crowd of people. Either he was hearing things or a familiar voice was calling to him.

He scanned the crowd and he couldn't believe the sight.

It was Lena who was doing her best to be seen as she squeezed through the crowd of people. When she finally had enough space she waved her hands in the air as she gave him two thumbs up.

_"You got this!"_

Jeremy couldn't describe the amount of happiness he was feeling, but he could show it as he turned back to the pitcher.

He did his signature smirk as he prepared for the easiest homerun of his life.

_swoosh!_

**_Crack!_**

A direct hit in the middle as Jeremy watched the ball fly out of view.

"Out of the park! Boston Boys win!"

Jeremy was grinning ear to ear as he performed his victory lap around the diamond. The team and coach came to congratulate him as they all went out to the center of the field to claim their victory.

Their first finals win will certainly be one to remember as they took a picture.

**_Click!_**

**_After the game_**

Jeremy was sitting on the bench outside of the park with the team's trophy in hand. The team decided to let him have it first since he technically won the game for them.

He couldn't believe that him and his team finally won the finals.

"Hey there slugger!"

He turned to see Lena running towards him as she sat right beside him on the bench.

"Oh! Congrats on your game too. The way you sent the ball soaring was amazing! Seems that someones been practicing."

"Thanks for the compliment but how did you know I was gonna be at this game? I don't remember telling you about it."

She said nothing as she pulled out a crumpled up flyer and showed it to him.

_Oh..._

"I saw you threw this away so I picked it up and told my parents about it. I've never seen you at your games so I thought you could use the pep. Sorry we were a bit late but atleast we made it." She said as she smiled.

He couldn't argue with that. To think that he didn't even tell her his troubles and yet she still found a way to make him feel better.

He handed her the trophy which she looked at with confusion. She took it anyway.

"Wait...are you handing it to me?" She asked as she held the trophy in her grasp.

"Yeah, you won us the game after all."

"How? I wasn't even on the team."

"You helped by being here. Nothing sparks an althlete more than a friend watching em play. You really helped me out alot Lena."

"Well, I'll be sure to be at _every _game you play Jeremy!"

After the exchanged words, Lena gave him another tight hug which he returned a bit more quickly this time.

He learned even more about Lena this day. Even though his family might not be by his side, he'll know that _she _will.

_And that's all he could ever need._

"I can't wait to show this to my parents! Hey Mom! Dad! I got a trophy!" She exclaimed as she ran towards her parents.

"Woah...Wait Lena! I gotta share that trophy with the boys! Come back!!" He shouted as he ran after her.

**_Yo so reall sorry for this wait but hey i got it :). Also we're closing in to those double digits so expect the rating to change as soon as we hit those teens. See yall my guy._**


	6. Age 10

**_I know, I'm a liar but I got some changes below. I thought that this will hold yall off me (Hopefully.)_**

**Knock Knock**

A young man knocked on a wooden door as he fixed his brown cap to look more presentable for his host. He had plans to visit his best friend's apartment for the day since the weather was a bit too harsh for them to play outside. He was a bit excited to visit her place as he rarely spends time in this part of Boston. Her part of town was more clean and safe than his was.

_'I hope she answers, I had to run through this frickin weather to get here.'_

He heard the door slowly creaked and a familar face peaked out to greet him. He could recognize that familar set of brown air that would go all over the places along with the soft chesnut-colored eyes.

"Jeremy! It's good to see you!" She said in her usual joyful manner.

"Sup Lena. It's good to see ya too." He said with a soft smile. Seeing his smile always made her day better..

These two have a bond that continues to grow and flourish for five years now, a small accomplishment but one nonetheless.

"Come on in silly before you catch something." She said as she opened the door even further to allow him inside. He took the invitation as he started to walk in.

As he crossed the border inside the apartment, he felt his back stiffen. As if some wave of tension crashed right at his backside.

_'Man...What's wrong with my back? Probably cuz of coach and his new drills.' _

The feeling passed as he was met with a view that was nonthing short of incredible, he marveled at how organized and clean everything was inside of her apartment. The interior placing was sublime along with the many small airplanes that decorated the inside.

"Something caught your eye love?" She asked. Jeremy quickly turned towards the voice and found a face that wasn't too far from his own.

He could see her all of her features in clear detail. Some of her features he has never noticed before. He never really took the time to actually look at her.

_'I never saw those freckles before.'_

"Hey...you still in there?"

He came back to reality and finally answered her question.

"Oh naw... It's just that I don't see apartments like this every day. Everything looks so...neat and fancy. Just know its waaaay diffrent at my house." He said.

"Thank you! Me and my parents try our best to keep everything presentable just in case we have guest arrive." She said with glee.

"No problem... Wait, what's a compliment?"

She giggled as she went to take his jacket off. He flinched a bit at the sudden contact which caught her attention.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit a jittery."

_'Crap that scared me! Gotta play it cool Jeremy.'_

"I'm still a bit cold is all. I'm straight tho." He said with false confidence. He didn't know what was wrong but he refused to show any signs of weakness...especially to _her_. He was a bit more compised as she went for his jacket again.

"Alright then. Now, off with your shoes!" She said in a royal manner.

"What for?"

"So you don't leave yucky stuff on the ground when you walk. You can keep your socks on if you like."

Jeremy begrudgingly took his shoes off at the command of his host. It's only right that he follows the rules of this house since he was invited in. He laid them next to the door on Lena's command.

"Sure is chilly out there. I felt it as soon as I opened the door for you." She said.

"No kiddin. Also, thanks for inviting me into your house since it's freezing outside. I woulda been bored as heck if you didn't offer." He said. He would of probably found something to do but her offer was convenient at the time, besides it's nice to know that she feels comfortable with him being in her house.

"No promblem buddy! Wouldn't want you to get a cold and miss school tomorrow."

"Don't remind me... So, what do we have planned for today?" He asked.

The two young adolescents have known each other for five years but this was the first time that one visited the house of the other. Lena was in deep thought over what they could do for today, their options were limited due to the setting.

"I'll figure that out later, but for now, why don't I show you my room?" She offered.

"Y-Your room?" He said with a bit of nervousness. He never thought he would be able to see her room on the first visit but something about being in her room just made him extremely anxious. He stood there in deep thought, contemplating his answer. He could slowly feel that strange tension coming back to his body.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt something poking at his face.

"Anybody in there?" Lena said playfully as Jeremy finally came back to reality. He gently pushed her finger away and answered.

"Oh, yea, let's go see your room." He said quickly as he started to walk forward. He was about to reach full speed until a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Shouldn't I lead the way?"

"Oh... right. My bad."

The young lady quickly took the lead with Jeremy who kept a bit of distance between them. They were half way to their destination but Lena had a change of plans as they stopped at the kitchen.

"Did you eat before you get here?"

"I would've if my bros didn't beat me to the icebox. It's fine though, I'm use to it." He said as his stomach began to growl.

"Sure you don't want anything? We have some snacks and stuff." She persisted.

"Naw, I'm good."

**_Growl!_**

"...You got any soda round here?"

**_A few minutes later_**

Lena opened the door to her room and quickly jumped in her bed as Jeremy slowly crossed the border into the foreign territory of her room.

**It's almost what he expected.**

The smell of flowers and fresh linen filled his nostrils as he gazed at how pristine and orderly her room was. There was an array of teal decorations and an abundance of little airplanes in a box.

_'They must love planes ot sumthin.' _

"Woah...everything is so...not messy. You guys don't mess around with your cleaning." He said as he inspected one of the mini airplanes.

"Thank you. I do my best to keep it like this just in case." She said as she sat up on her bed and looked around her room with him. Her gaze stopped on him which he noticed after a bit of time passed.

When she finally had his attention, she patted the spot on the bed right beside her.

"You want me to sit there?"

"Of course silly! Your my guest so I want you to be comfortable. I'm still thinking about what we can do so you should take a rest."

He felt himself flinch.

"I don't mind standing here." He said.

"You've been standing and walking ever since you got here. Don't you want to rest your legs?." She pouted.

"Thanks but I'm good Lena." He said.

"Alright." She pouted.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Jeremy didn't like to see her look like this. It was one thing to see her frown but pouting is not a good sign.

"Are you...enjoying yourself?"

He stood there in deep thought about his answer. He was certainly enjoying the minor aspects of eating snacks and gazing at a new interior setting but he couldn't enjoy it to the fullest because of-.

"I'm sorry."

He looked up to see tears in his friend's eyes. She briefly wipped her face as she continued in a sniffling fit. It seems that Jeremy's plan to stand his ground has backfired.

"You're n-not enjoying yourself and it's my fault."

"That's not true Lena." He argued. He started to gain alot of confidence back to the situation. He promised to never let a girl like her cry and he'll do whatever it takes to keep it.

"It is."

"Is not."

"It is Jeremy! You've been acting weird with me all day! Your usually energetic but..." She stopped her statement as she came to a a realization. Her eyes widened as she slowly stood out of her bed to face him. Jeremy wasn't liking the looks of this.

"You don't want to be _best friends_ with me anymore?" She revealed

**He couldn't believe what he was hearing.**

"What? N-No! Why would you even think or say that?"

"You've been treating me like a stranger all day! It's as if you're scared of me or something! If you don't want to be friends with me anymore than just say so! I wouldn't want to waste your time and mine's if you didn't feel the same way!"

Jeremy has never seen her this upset before. All he could do was stand there and take all of the suppressed frustration she had. His actions today were mksy to blame so he'll accept the consequences.

"Well, if you don't want to be friends anymore...that's fine by me! You're free to leave now if you want or you can stay for a bit. I don't care anymore." She said as she turned her back towards him and stood there, wiping the tears and snot from her face.

She thought that out of all the people she has met after five years of living here, **he **would've been diffrent. All the times that they had only reinforced that thought as well.

The time they escaped those boys.

When they went to the store to get candy.

Even when she showed up to his baseball game.

But even after all of those times shared with each other, she saw that he was just like the others. She thought that inviting him to her house would've helped their relationship even more but it seems that it was just an evaluation of it instead.

And they fail-

**_Splash!_**

**_"Ekkkkkk!"_**

Lena was yanked right out of her thoughts as she felt a string of water splash on her backside. She quickly turned around to find the perpetrator smirking with a water gun.

"Did you just shoot me?!?!" She exclaimed as she patted her back and felt the moisture.

"Yeah, you had to cool down real quick so I helped you out." He said as he chuckled at his own pun. Lena wasn't as amused as her sadness turned into fury..

"I can't believe you- Wait...is that _my _water gun?" She said in disbelief.

"Yep, I decided to bring it along just in case I ran into somebody on the way here and I kinda wanted to use it so I figured I get a little payback. Still works pretty good too to say I had this bad boy for five years."

"You...You _remembered _when I gave that to you."

"Kinda hard to forget a girl that shot me... _twice_ I might add. But man, you should've heard your squeal." He said as he started to chuckle again.

Lena should've been upset but she couldn't help but to be estatic in the moment. After all of these years, he still kept up with her water gun and even rememberedhow lpng they've known each other. It seems that he actually does care for her.

"So, we're still best friends? I see that ya ain't crying no more.." He said which was met with a giggle from Lena.

"..._Almost." _She said as a devious smirk crossed her face. Jeremy was both happy and frightened at the same time. He already knew what was going to happen...and he was gonna enjoy every second of it.

"You have violated the law of this kingdom and now you shall pay dearly! What say you peasant!"

Jeremy enjoyed moments like these. This moment right here helped define his character...and he had _her _to thank for it.

"Gonna have to catch me first!" He said as he sprinted outside of her room to the front door. Lena thought to go after him but she knew that he wouldn't get far... the call for an approaching blizzard should keep him over here for the whole night until school.

She'll have plenty of time to deal with her **_best friend._**

She sighed in content as she peeked out of her doorway to find Jeremy who was basically trying to pull the front door open.

"What kind of friggin door is this?!?!"

He looked back and saw her which only caused him to panic even more as he basically started to slam on the door.

She raised both of her hands in a menacing manner and massaged her fingers as she inched ever close to the poor lad.

All that could be heard from the apartment was the sounds of a young man laughing his own his breath away.

**_So, we finally in the double digits and also I gonna just say it right here; I'm gonna update every other tf2 story before ASW. So look out for them guys. I'm planning on updating that little car ride that our two snipers are taking rn ;)._**

**_Also, thanks for all the stuff you guys do. Really help me with getting better and whatnot amd shoutout to the patient readers yo, yall make me feel less bad about my self XD. Anyways, see yall _****_through a scope lens my guy._**


End file.
